


A Friendly Turn

by ufp13



Category: CSI: Crime Scene Investigation
Genre: F/M, Friendship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-11
Updated: 2012-07-11
Packaged: 2017-11-09 15:15:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 358
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/456928
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ufp13/pseuds/ufp13
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The things you do to help out a friend...</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Friendly Turn

When I saw the jaws of my friends drop, I knew she had really done it.

I was sitting with my back to the door, but it could only be her who caused that reaction. I turned around and confirmed my assumption. There she was, standing by the slowly closing door in a short red dress decorated with black lace, the neckline close to being indecent, her hair falling in soft curls over her shoulders, strappy high heels accentuating her legs. She looked absolutely breathtaking. And she was here for me. As she sauntered over with swinging hips, I couldn’t suppress the shit-eating grin. Take that, guys.

The last time we had been out together, they had threatened to hook me up with the next best girl sitting at the bar if I didn’t manage to score a date the next time. Despite knowing them, I had been sure they had only been joking, but then Carl called two days ago, reminding me to bring a girl or else. People who hurt kids aside, I hardly disliked anything more than being set up with some random girl. It was by accident that I ended up on the same case as Cath who inquired about my mood on the way to the crime scene. After having told her what was up, I saw a wicked grin form on her lips.

“What?” I asked.

“Want to teach them a lesson?”

“How? I won’t find a girl within two days.”

“Would a woman do?” She smiled unusually shy.

“You serious?”

“Why not?”

“They’re typical guys out drinking and hunting. I love them all dearly, but...”

“I think I can handle those. Practice, remember?”

“You sure?”

“I wouldn’t offer if I weren’t. After all, what are friends there for? Just tell me when and where, and I’ll make sure to show up in the hottest number I own.”

As I watched her now, all I could think was that she hadn’t lied. That number was hot.

When she leaned in to kiss my cheek as a greeting, I couldn’t decide what was better – she or the look on my friends’ faces.

= End=


End file.
